White Eclipse
by Addicted2Books13
Summary: AU: A white eclipse symbolizes new beginnings and new changes, and during a white eclipse Maka gets more than she bargained for. After being kidnapped Maka is in Death City, and she is plunged into a game of territory and power. After being forced to join the gang Soulless, Maka struggles to adapt to her new found abilities and uncovered the mystery behind the man named Soul Eater.
1. Blood Red Eyes and Shark Like Teeth

A/N: The first chapter in my new fic, I know its short but the other chapters will be much longer. I've always wanted to do a Soul Eater fic. I hope you like it!

* * *

The sun was as black as night. So it was supposed to be since there was an eclipse. What Maka Albarn didn't expect is what came along with the eclipse she was waiting for. It had been a normal day for her, as normal as it could be. She clocked out of work early and walked to town. Ebony was a small town in the United States. Yet it always seemed deserted to her. She walked through the back alleys taking no attention to the scraps of trash and the occasional hobo or alley cat. She walked that way every day, and knew she was in no danger. There were no such thing as danger in Ebony. The police were a strict bunch of men who were plugged into the high school so any rumor of a party or any dealings were flushed out quickly. It took Maka a while to get out of the town and into the fields, she climbed a large hill. And as she reached the top she stood and watched as the moon over came the sun making it as black as night. She smiled and watched.

"I guess I wasn't the only who thought this would be a great place to view the Eclipse." Maka turned around quickly, her pig tails hitting her in the face.

"Who are you?" She asked taking a step back wary of the strangers face covered in the shadows of his hood.

"I don't have a name, not a real one anyways. Some people call me Soul, many other just Eater. My name is Soul Eater, and your name is Maka Albarn." He said.

Maka took two steps back now feeling a bit scared.

"How do you know my name?"

"Sorry, can't tell you that! I can only tell you this, I'll becoming back for you in 2 weeks time. Make sure your bags are packed."

"What the hell! Who are you!" I told you I'm Soul Eater." He said looked up enough of the sun was there to reflect against his blood red eyes and white shark like teeth. Yet the other features of his face remained hidden.

"This is the part where most people run." He said with a laugh. "I'll be watching you so don't even think about running away!"

And so Maka did and she didn't stop running till she got home and locked the door. She took a bottle of whiskey and laid down in her bed. She drank herself to sleep hoping she'd forget what happened. In a weeks time her paranoia seemed to have disappeared and a young polite man asked her to dinner. Things seemed to go back to normal and with a little help of whiskey at night she forgot all about the man with red eyes and passed it off as a hallucination due to stress.

"Maka!" Her father yelled from the other room. She rolled her eyes and went to him.

"Where's all my whiskey!?" He asked.

"You drank it all!" She said lying through her teeth. "Don't you remember or were you too drunk to notice?!"

His face went red and he didn't dare look at Maka's face. Her father was a drunkard, and every night he would drink the hours away, go to work with a hangover, and come home sober enough to drink a kegs worth of beer. Maka never knew why this was, she figured it was just his way of coping with her mother leaving him. Some nights he would leave the house and go to the local strip club. Her father disgusted her but he loved Maka without reserve.

One night her father, Spirit, was drunker than she had ever seen before. He came into the house stumbling with a brown paper bag with booze inside. He kept mumbling something about death, death this and that. Then about her mother Kami, and Frankenstein. Maka figured that he was so drunk his imagination was running away with him! Still though she pondered about what he said wondering what was true or not. Now Spirit sat there now depressed for their cellar was empty.

"Maka darling, Papa is going to the store!" He said.

She knew what that meant, he was going to the whorehouse outside of town. He wouldn't be back till late night or early morning. Depended if they ended up sleeping together or not.

"Bye." She said apathetically but he took no notice as he marched out of the house with glee.

Maka went back to her room and finished preparing herself. She wore a simple black dress with black nylons. Her hair was pulled up into 2 pigtails with black lace ribbons. She smiled and walked to the hall she was having dinner at. The hall was a new restaurant/ballroom. Where you ate dinner then could spend the rest of the night dancing on the floor to live music. It was quite expensive and she had never been there before. Her date came from money and influence so he was able to get them a table at the last minute.

She arrived at the restaurant just as he had. They sat down and enjoyed a conversation over dinner. She enjoyed herself and even after their first date she was sure he was the one. He was the perfect gentleman and he was quite attractive. He was exactly what she wanted out of a man and it almost seemed too much.

"Maka would you like to dance?" He asked holding his hand out to her.

"Yes! I would like that very much." She responded taking his hand. They walked out onto the dance floor and danced to a slow song. Soon a small rumbling came from his pants. He pulled out his phone quickly and checked the caller ID.

"I'm sorry Maka will you excuse me for a second."

She smiled and nodded. He left just as the song ended. Over the intercom they announced that a new musician would be performing, a pianist of great skill. Maka brimmed with excitement, her favorite instrument was the piano. The way someones fingers could dance across ivory keys excited her and the sound the grand piano made would make her melt. She walked over towards the piano to see the musician. No one else seemed to notice the pianist nor notice the change of music. The piano music was harsh yet tragically beautiful. She watched from behind as the pianists fingers danced across the keys making a beautifully tragic sound. She looked around and many people looked displeased with the music. Even a few boos from the crowd rang out but other than that no one took further notice to the music. Eventually the song ended and the band picked back up. She felt bad for him, and approached him from behind. He wore a black pinstripe suit with a red button down shirt and a black tie.

"Those people don't know what they're talking about. Your playing was beautiful." She said as he covered the keyboard, he had strange white hair that she only seemed to take notice of now.

"Thanks, I guess there not cool enough to understand real music when they hear it!" She was struck frozen at the sound of his voice. It was the voice of the man on the hill. The man turned around and revealed a toothy grin.

"Ah ah ah Maka! Dont scream, you're the only one who can see the true me so if you scream they'll think your insane." He stood up from the piano and took her hand in his. She seemed to be struck frozen. "Now dance with me."

Too scared to disobey the monster so close to her she nodded with a gulp and they walked out into the dance floor.

"You never packed a bag. " He said into her ear. "Don't worry though I have people on that right now."

She felt herself tense up a little, and he just laughed in response.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me Maka, you should be more afraid of your date." For the first time Maka looked at him, her curiosity overpowering her fear. "After all he works for a Kishin and he's going to try to knock you out. So that he can bring you to your boss so he can eat your soul."

Fear chilled through her body but the man, Soul Eater only pulled her closer.

"Dont worry I wont let that happen." He whispered into her ear.

"Who are you?" Was all she could muster.

"I keep telling you my name is Soul Eater, leader of the gang Soulless. I'm a weapon and after tonight your going to become my meister."

She didn't have much time to ask him what the hell he meant before she was pulled away from him, by her date. Soul moved quickly, as if to avoid further conflict.

"Goodbye Maka, I'll see you real soon." Was all she heard. Her date questioned her, and he seemed almost seemed to angry over it. He shouldn't have been so swept up with her that he was jealous so she figured whatever happened over the phone must've been bad. They only stayed for a few songs before he complained of lateness and asked if he could walk her home. Maka still wary of Soul's words told him she didn't need an escort.

"Maka I insist! I can't just let you walk home alone." He said as he followed her across the street from the hall.

"I told you I'm fine now go away!" She said no frustrated beyond belief. She walked into the alley hoping to lose him in the in-familiarity.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you get raped." He asked her, still in pursuit.

"Your not a gentleman though otherwise you would respect my wishes and leave me alone!" She yelled never turning to look behind her. Only a few alleys more and she'd be home, but she was never destined to make it.

"You're right Maka, I'm not a gentleman." His voice sounded different than before she felt a hand grab her arm and another place a cloth over her mouth. In shock she breathed in sharply she was quick enough though to break his grasp. She stumbled to the ground the anesthesia starting to slowly take effect.

Suddenly Soul appeared out of nowhere and through blurred vision Maka watched as Soul's arm turned in a single long blade and slash across her dates chest killing him only instantly. Soul's arm reverted and he whipped on the blood. Ever worse Soul stood over his victims body and forced his hand into his body, but the skin never broke. Out with his clean hand came strange blue orb with a trailing light that reminded her of fire. She watched terrified as Soul put it in his mouth and swallowed it whole. She passed out shortly after realizing he just ate that mans soul.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it, I'll have the next chapter up soon! I hope you liked so leave me a nice comment below!


	2. The Game

A/N: Yaayyy another chapter hahaha, this one is much longer sorry that the first chapter was so short. This one is more actions packed and fills in more confusing gaps. I'd like you all to remember that this is an AU so not everything aligns with the manga/anime. If you have any questions during this chapter, or you're confused as to why certain things happen, please feel free to leave a question in the comments! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer! I don't own Soul Eater, though I wish I did. Then there would be new seasons.

* * *

The first thing Maka saw when she woke up were the clouds, strange spiral shaped clouds. The cold floor laid beneath her, and it sent a chill through her. She pushed herself up and found herself looking at Soul except his was no longer in his suit but in normal clothes with a head band saying soul and eater on it wrapped around his snow white hair.

"Are we outside?" She asked somewhat calm as she looked around.

"Actually we're in a large castle, but this place just looks like your outside. This is lord deaths room."

"Lord Death?" She said standing up.

"Yeah you better get ready though there are going to be quite a lot of people joining us soon." Maka got to her feet and looked around the room. There was a slightly elevated platform in the room a single mirror in the middle of it. Behind Soul was a hall made up of red guillotines. He laid back against one of the posts looking quite natural despite his animalistic looks.

Suddenly people started to file into the room in two's. They talked and chatted as if they weren't aware of their strange circumstances. Suddenly Maka found herself lost in a crowd of mingling teenagers. She suddenly felt claustrophobic until someone grabbed her by the arm. She turned to see a boy looking up or down.

"So are you a weapon or meister?" He asked. "I'm a weapon and I'm looking for a meister." He moved closer to her making her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulders. She turned to see Soul all over her.

"Sorry dude. She already has a weapon." He said and the boy who had been speaking to her.

"Soul Eater? You're partners with Soul Eater!" He looked alarmed.

"Uhh..." Was all she could respond before Soul broke in.

"Yes she is! Now back off man." He said taking an offense stance forward and the guy took a step back before walking away looking frightened.

"What is he talking about?!" She asked as Soul moved her back to the post she stood at.

"Relax Maka!" He said. "Welcome to the DWMA. Deaths Weapons and Meisters Academy."

"You're a meister Maka, you're someone who can wield a weapon."

"Weapon... But I-"

"Wait I'll explain."

"I'm a weapon, I can turn into a weapon." He said. "You're a meister and if our souls can resonate, you can wield me and fight our enemies."

"How do you know our souls will resonate?" She asked.

"I don't know but we'll find out wont we. Don't worry about it everything will be fine." He sent a smirk her way and she pushed him off.

"Stop touching me! I don't know how to use a sword or gun, I-"

"Like I said Maka, don't worry! Now shut up Lord Death is here"

Just then the mirror started to glow and everyone gathered around the platform. A strange dark figure stepped out onto the platform. He had a single white skull-like mask on but only a black body without arms or legs.

"Welcome to the DWMA!" He said suddenly with such a high voice Maka almost started to laugh but Soul covered her mouth just in time.

"Welcome to the first day of the Games. As you all know the Death City Games is a game played in the entire city for 4 years. What you do not know is the basis for the game which changes every 4 years. This years game will be

different than years past in fact this years games will be experimental." Maka did not like that word. "This will be a territorial game, so in other words you're going to split yourselves into 8 gangs. Today is the prequel to the games where we'll show skills and you'll pick your gangs. Rules this year are simply, there are no rules. Any deaths during the next few years will be ruled as part of the game." Gasps rang out quickly even one from Maka, Souls eyes widened for a second then a smirk grew on his face.

"Everyone here is in their pairs already so I ask this now before we start the official games, does anyones have a problem with this game and wants to withdrawal from the games?" Maka wanted to but she was too curious to say anything.

"I have a problem!" It was the boy from earlier. "I have a problem with Soul Eater!" Suddenly everyone seemed to notice Soul Eaters presence, and moved away.

"Everyone knows Soul Eaters past, I don't feel comfortable playing this game with a monster like him. Plus everyone knows he has no soul!"

Maka went rigid at that and the night came back to her. Despite the fact that Soul ate that mans soul, he also saved her life. But since he ate that mans soul mean that he had no soul?

"I'm well aware of Soul Eaters position and the name of this game isn't safe. Lives will be taken. You can back out if you wish?"

"No way in hell!" He said.

"Then that settles it! I'd also like to let you all know my son is in the competition this year. He is among you, and he will not be able to use the skills he inherited as a Shinigami, they have been taken away from him. I will not tell you who he is for sake of the pickings." People looked around, even Maka but she wasn't looking for him. It suddenly became aware to her that when Souls arm was around her shoulder she could see peoples' souls. She couldn't see Shinigami's soul though, and just as she was going to look at Soul he took his arm off of her. So instead she turned back and noticed everyone's confusion, everyone except three people in the back like them, two girls and a boy.

"Well then, now that that's done we can start the fun stuff! Lets start with the show!"

Everyone was called up in no particular order. People turned into weapons Maka never knew existed and she felt a bit frazzled by it all. She didn't know how to react so she simply watched. Soon the boy she deduced to be Deaths son walked up onto the stage. He stood calm and everyone in the crowd look confused as to why two girls stood next to him. Suddenly they turn into identical twin pistols, and shot off a few burst of purple rays into the sky wall. Maka took Souls hand quickly and took a look at Kids soul, it was bigger than almost everyone in the room and the two girls souls seemed to beat at the same tempo as his own. They were perfectly in sync. As for Souls hand Maka didn't let go. For some reason in this crowd of people and unknown faces his scary face made her feel better. Then it was there turn. Soul led Maka unwittingly onto the platform.

"Soul what do I do?" She asked quietly.

"Remember the song I played at the hall the night I came?"

"Of course every bit."

"Play it in your head, and take my hand."He held his hand out to her, and she hesitated allowing the crowd to see her weakness. Then she took it and in her head the song played. Soul suddenly started to glow and warmness filled her hand and suddenly she wasn't holding his hand anymore but an iron handle to a long black and white scythe. The scythe was as light as air in her hands, it was strange because it felt so right.

"Can you hear me Maka!?" His voice rang in her head.

"Yes Soul." She thought back. Suddenly Soul broke out into a hysteria of laughter.

"I cant believe this worked! Swing me around Maka!" He yelled.

"I can do better than that!" She thought back suddenly excited. Maka moved as if to the sound of the piano in her memory. The scythe danced around in her hands and through her fingers and she danced with it doing different turns and skills. When the song ended she stopped and the only response that came was from Soul.

"Wow."

After a few moments Lord Death spoke,"That was very good. I've never seen you before what is your name."

"Maka. Maka Albarn." Soul suddenly turned back into himself still holding Maka's hand. He let go and rubbed the back of his head avoiding eye contact with Lord Death who seemed to have turned his attention on him.

"Hmmm... Well good job you're a very talent scythe meister." Maka and Soul walked down the platform. This was the first she noticed everyones shocked stares as if they couldn't believe what they just saw, everyone but the son of Lord Death. Another person and their partner was called up onto the platform and every seems to focus on them. Maka walked over towards the son with Soul close on her tail.

"You're his son." She said a smile on his face. He looked a little shocked and so did his partners.

"How did you know?" He asked back.

"I can see your soul, it's quite different from everyone else's. Plus you're the only one who didn't look around, when he said you were here."

"That's very clever Maka, my name is Death the Kidd. This is the Thompson Sisters, Patty," He pointed to the short of the girls, "And her older sister Liz."

"Hiya!" Patty said.

"Hey nice to meet ya!" Liz said.

Maka turned to Soul who was still in his own little world of joy.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked.

"Don't you know? Even I have heard of Soul Eaters infamy." Kid said.

"Infamy?"

"Legendary Soul Eater, the only weapon in the world without a soul and the only weapon to eat their souls whole. I guess that first part is untrue though, you proved that today."

"Really?"

"That might explain why you ate that guys soul when he tried to kidnap before you kidnapped me." Maka said plainly.

"What?!" Patty, Liz and Kid screamed all at once.

"What? I did what I had to do to get her here?!" Soul said then crossed his arms.

"How long have you been here?" Kid asked.

"Actually I just woke up in here a while ago. Never even heard of weapons and meisters before today!"

"What?! And you just happened to resonate with Soul! It takes time for that kind of stuff to happen and a lot of trust. Plus he kidnapped you!"

"I know he did but he also saved my life from a dirty man. Soul looks scary and when I used to look at him Id get really scared. But now I realize Id never trust anyone more than him!" Maka said calmly, Soul looked at her confuses and surprised.

"I think that's the last group?" Lord Death said.

"WAIT!" Came a voice! "YOU'RE FORGETTING THE GREATEST STAR OF THEM ALL! ME BLACK STAR!" Suddenly a boy with blue hair and a star insignia on his shoulder landed on the stage gathering everyones attention. A young japanese girl was next to him and she was an opposite to Black Star completely. She was calm and tempered unlike him.

"Come on Tsubaki! Lets show them what we got!" She turned into a black blade and then into shuriken.

"Tsubaki is a shadow weapon. She can change her form to different weapons. She's the best weapon out there!"

"I don't agree with him but I sure do like his confidence in his partner."

Maka watched Black Stars performance and admitted that, despite his self absorbed attitude, he knew what he was doing.

"Okay well that's the end of the presentations. Get into 8 groups, 3-4 pairs in each group, please." Lord Death said.

"I assume you'd guys like to join up with us?" Kid said to them.

"Sure!" Maka said and Soul only nodded, he was looking towards Black Star and Tsubaki alone and ignored on the other end of the room.

"Who else though?" Liz asked.

"Them, Black Star may be a nuisance but he is extremely powerful." Soul said pointing to them.

"That's true... I guess that's fine with me." Kid didn't sound too convinced. Soul then left and came back with Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Thanks for letting us join your group!" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah thanks!" Black Star said also.

"I'm sure we'll be a great team." Maka said.

"It seems like everyone has picked their groups please give us your group name and we'll give you your part of the territory and your housing." Lord Death said.

"What should our team name be?" Patty said. "Yellow Unicorns!"

"Sorry Patty but that's not going to fly."

"It should be something menacing." Black Star said.

"But not ridiculous." Liz responded.

"I know!" Maka said slapping her fist in her palm. They were the last team called up and Maka walked up to Lord Death who asked her calmly what their team name was.

"Our team name is Soulless." She said finality in her voice. Soul looked a little shocked, considering.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Kid said.

"And it sounds menacing enough." Tsubaki responded.

"Well this wedge of the city is yours, the school does not belong in the game. He said giving them their map. They retreated back into the crowd and seemingly disappeared.

"You're all dismissed, except Soulless. I need to talk to you." Lord Death said and people looked towards them, or more importantly Soul Eater.

As soon as everyone left the room there was silence. Then suddenly Lord Death started shouting.

"Soul Eater!" He yelled.

"Father whats wrong?!" Kid asked but the Shinigami ignored him.

"Where did you get her!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Like hell! How did you find out about her! Tell me Soul or I'll reaper chop you."

Soul let out a breath before he responded.

"I broke into your office and went through your files looking for someone with a soul that might be compatible with my own." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Soul you know why you can't resonate with anyone. Your soul is dangerous to anyone who tries to resonate with you. We've discussed this!"

"But she resonated with me, and it was perfect she even knew how to use me! She didn't die like all the others!" He yelled. Maka took a step back in shock, and Souls anger dissipated knowing he had said too much.

"What?" Maka said joining Soul on the platform.

"When I was a kid a witch performed a test on me. She inserted black blood into my system and it manifested within me, created its own identity, a demon. Every time someone tried to resonate my soul wold try to eat theirs, and it would. It killed 3 people, 2 girls and my brother." He stared at the floor in shame. Maka didn't know if she should comfort him or if she should be completely furious with him. She felt frozen in her own body unable to react.

"Soul you don't even begin understand what you've done!"

"Do you know what happened to the last rulers of Death City?"

"Yeah after the games they were killed by an extremely powerful kishin. "

"Well that's not true. The games that year were extremely difficult, and they stretched the limits of ones soul and mental capacity. I saw many turn into Kishin during the games. The queen, Kami, she was a meister, she is Maka's mother. She watched her own partner turn into a Kishin, and almost lost her mind."

Maka suddenly turned her attention to Death.

"The scythe weapon Spirit, Maka's father pulled her out of the madness and essentially saved her life. She won the games but afterwards they said they wanted nothing to do with the games, or this world. They gave me control of Death City, and told me to never look for them."

"Is this true!" Kid asked. "Father!"

"Yes Kid, Maka shouldn't even be here! So how did you get her?"

"That punk kidnapped my daughter." Everyone turned around shocked to see Makas father walking into the room.

"Papa?" She said on her breath.

"Death I'm here to take her home." Maka had never seen her father that serious in her life, nonetheless that sober.

"I'm sorry Spirit I had no idea this happened!" He said in response.

"Fine then, we'll be going then." He snatched her arm forcefully. She yanked her hand out of his grip and jumped back.

"Soul transform!" She yelled holding out her hand.

"Yes ma'am!" He responded and quickly transforms into s scythe. She holds him in front of her defensively.

"I'm staying with Soul, whether you like it or not!" She said.

"Really?" Soul said, he was surprised considering what had been revealed.

"Of course you idiot." She thought.

"No Maka you're coming home with me, and that's final."

"I told you I'm not leaving!" Maka retorted. "I'm staying even if I have to do so to stay!" Suddenly long scythe blades came out of his black and arms, he looked furious.

"You've had many lessons Maka but no real life battle practice! Don't test me on this! I will fight you!"

"I need the practice anyways. "

No one moved for what felt like hours. Then finally Spirit let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, but why do you want to stay so badly Maka." He said as the blades disappeared.

"I don't want to stay, really. I'm a little scared of whats outside this place, and it all freaks me out a bit, but when I hold Soul. It just feels right, like everything in the universe makes sense."

"I see. Fine then I'll enroll you in the Academy to make it official. Death Im coming back on as your Death Scythe."

"Great!" He said but didn't sound too cheery about it. Instead he wondered what this meant for their future. Maka might just become the most powerful meister to every exist, with the right partner that is. With Soul Eater as her partner he wasn't quite sure if she would become a force of good or evil.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun lol hahaha ur probably asking why isn't Spirit acting like a total freakazoid yet, well don't worry there will be plenty of Spirity goodness coming up plus everyone's favorite teacher joins the story. PWEASE COMMMENTTT!


	3. The Dinner

A/N: Haha, I finally finished this chapter and it took me forever to write. my updatesnwill be coming less frequentlu now since I'm back in school and the fact that I'm gonna die next week AKA I have finals! So as soon as I can I'll update it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Time goes slower when your bored, Maka figured that out a long time ago but now she's not worried about it being to slow but simply going too fast. Her decisions to join this high stakes games were rash and on the whim of a moment. She knew she would be kicking herself in the butt at night, but before that she spent the whole afternoon with Soul and they toured Death City alone. Kid, Liz, and Patty left immediately to check out their home and so did Tsubaki and Black Star. Maka and Soul had yet to do so but were in no rush.

They toured specifically the territory they seemed to now own. Going from destination to destination on the back or Soul's bike they stopped for food and shopping. Maka genuinely enjoyed herself, she had been yearning for a break from simple town life for a long time. Except this was no break, it was 4 years of her life, her high school years. God only knew if she was going to even make it out alive. Thankfully for them though no one took the game quite seriously yet since the real details of the game wouldn't be explained till the first day of school, which was the next day.

Soon night started to fall and they decided to finally check out there new lodgings. Maka felt a tightening in her stomach as they rode to the apartment. It hadn't really hit her till then that she was sharing an apartment with another guy. She had never had a boyfriend in her life before and now she's moving in with Soul. She wondered how this was going to work out.

They pulled up and Soul parked his bike in the garage below the apartment that was accessed through a sloping driveway. They went out front and Soul took the key out of his pocket and inserted it into the door.

The apartment was fairly large for the front room on one end was the living room with furniture a tv and a large bookshelf full of Maka's books. There were board games underneath the table, all of which were Maka's favorites. There were movies in a rack of Soul and Maka's favorites. Plus all of Soul's favorite videos and several consuls. Soul was practically drooling when he saw them. Maka walked into the kitchen directly across from them and opened up the cupboards to find them fully stocked and organized from can foods to ingredients. There was quite a lot of meat in the fridge that Maka figured was primarily for Soul since she was not a big meat eater.

"I guess they're really big on healthy eating aren't they." Maka said pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Yeah, they want us to be in the best shape we can be." Soul said as he ruffled through the video games contemplating which one he should play first.

"They even stocked up the place with things we like and our possessions." Soul said.

"How did they do this in so little time!" Maka asked. "I mean only a few hours ago we picked our partners and teams."

"No clue but Death has mad skills that's all I can say to explain it." He said.

"Hey look there's an envelope with our names on it." Maka said as she picked up a large white envelope.

Soul got up and begrudgingly left his video games. Maka opened the envelope and money spilled out. Too many Benjamin Franklin's for her to possibly count without passing out from shock first. There was a note inside."

"This should satisfy you all for month or two. The apartment is paid for by the school so unless you move out you don't have to pay rent. I'd like to remind you that this game is war. Since you have been given this portion of the city you control the prices of shops, the drug distribution, taxes, etc. Your territory is your kingdom, rule it well build an empire. Then conquer. The group that conquers the most territory by the end of four years or the first to conquer all the territory wins the game. Good luck, from Lord Death.

P.S. You need to pick a leader by the third day of school."

Maka's mouth dropped and Souls did also. Maka went to the dinning table and sat down. Soul followed and sat across from her.

"We control all this land, the taxes, the mafia?!" Maka asked Soul exasperated.

"It's not just that. Maka, we control the most powerful part of town. She have the territory just before the school, this is the busiest part of the city, we'll be rich." His voice was calm and cool as he started to put it all together.

" This wasn't an accident either. Since Kid is Death's son he already has a house next to the school. If we were with any other group we would be in a bad situation. Everyone has to cross into our territory to get to school that gives us an advantage and a greater chance of winning."

Soul hadn't noticed Maka staring at him till he was done speaking.

"You're jumping in so quickly." She said, her voice as flat as paper.

"Well Maka we can't just sit here, because it we do were going to get killed." He said as if the answer was so obvious.

"Why?" She asked looking down at the table clenching her fists. "Why does anyone have to die Soul."

"Maka that's how the game is played. At first it's all calm and no one takes it seriously. Then someone makes a move and people get upset. Some people only care about winning."

"What exactly do they win!?" Maka asked her voice beckoning. "Death said something about my parents being king and queen?"

"Yeah that's the prize of the games. The winners become the rulers of the country but more importantly they get control over the Shinigami. The power over life and death, to write the rules of the world. That is the true prize that the winner receives." Soul said Maka looked up at him unsure of how to say what was on her mind.

"If that's the case, why did you sign up? I take it this isn't a game you have to play, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to quit when Death offered the chance. Why do you want to write the rules of the world Soul?"

"So you caught that huh? Well it's not really the rules part I'm interested in. I want to bring my brother back from the dead and I can't do that without the Shinigami." He said and now he looked to the table gather the green fabric that covered the table in his hand.

"Soul what happened with your brother. I know you said he died but how?" She asked moving her hand towards Souls.

"Jesus Maka what's with all the questions!" He yelled standing abruptly and knocking his chair back. "Can we just call it a night and go get dinner!"

Maka looked down at the floor a little startled and a little scared. She knew better but Soul still had the looks of a monster in her eyes. She looked back up and put a smile on her face to ease the tension.

"It would be a shame to let all this food go to waste. Lets have a feast, we'll invite Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star. If were going to rule this territory or whatever together we should probably start by getting to know each other."

Souls face relaxed and he sat back down to Maka's level. I agree, I'll get the food out and I'll start preparing the meal. The phone directory should be in the book shelf. When your done we can cook dinner together. I think we need some bonding time also." He gave her a genuine smile and Maka smiled back. She was learning to like that toothy grin of his.

She called up the others and agreed to come over for dinner. Maka looked around quickly for some music. Strangely she found a record player in the corner of the room.

"Wow a record player, my father used to have one of these when I was just a kid but it broke." She said to Soul. He looked up from the food he was chopping on the island.

"Oh, that's mine." He said in response.

"I see you like jazz!" Maka said taking out a vinyl and placing it on the player. The smooth jazz played out softly and it reminded her of the night in the hall. It didn't seem too long ago to her yet she knew a couple of days had passed.

"Nice choice." He commented as she walked over and joined him in the kitchen. After washing her hands she took a carrot and started to chop it. As she chopped she found herself distracted and soon enough she hit her hand slicing it a little.

"Crap!" She said as she covered her thumb with her hand.

"Go wash out the cut in the bathroom with the soap I can take care of this stuff." He said.

Maka ran down and small hallway quickly trying to find the bathroom. She finally found the right door and turned on the water. She ran her hand under and only them did she notice the dark clumps in her blood. Her heart beat loudly as she remembered what Soul had said in Deaths Room. "She inserted black blood into me." His voice rang in her head and her heart beat a little bit faster. She found a bandage and covered it up. She figured she wouldn't say anything she didn't want to say anything for fear that they would take her away. She looked into the mirror for a second and stared at her face. Her hair was very messy, it looked like she hadn't showered in days.

"Soul I'm going to take a shower! Do you mind cooking alone?" She yelled down the hall.

"No its fine!" He yelled back. Maka turned on the shower and took off her clothes once again she looked at herself in the mirror, and wondered who she was. Gone was the girl from the small town where everything went right. Now there was a new girl with a soul with wings. She took a shower and wrapped a towel around her as she walked to her room. It took her a moment to find but when she dis she found her old room. It was all there exactly how she had it at her old home. The only difference that there was a cat sleeping on a pillow in the corner of the room. She changed into her clothes quickly and went over to the cat. Blair, was the name on the front of the collar and on the back was, Owners: Maka and Soul Eater. The cat woke up and Maka pet her head.

"So you're my new owner?" The cat said with a purr. Maka jumped back and fell on her butt.

"You can talk!?" Maka said.

"Yeah!" She said in return. "I'm a cat with a ridiculous amount of magic power." She said, and a little witches hat floated over and landed on her head.

"Okay then well can I pick you up?" Maka asked.

"Go ahead your my owner." Maka scooped her up in her arms and brought her to the front room.

"Soul did you know we have a talking cat?" Maka said as she walked into the room.

"What?" Soul said as he turned around from the stove. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened when he saw the cat!

"Damn it!" He yelled. "That cat has been stalking me for years! I'll be able to lose her for like a few months then she'll appear again! I thought I'd finally gotten rid of her!"

"Sorry Soul I'm yours now! You have a responsibility to take care of me!" She said waving the collar in his face. He then continued to rip the collar from Blairs hand toss it on the table and then attempted to take Blair from Maka, but she wouldn't have it.

"Soul I want to keep her. I've always wanted a pet even though the talking part is a bit weird." Maka said with a pouty face on.

"Fine." He responded grudgingly. Then turned back to the food on the grill he had been ignoring.

Just as they finished preparing dinner and setting the table their guests started to arrive. Everyone took a seat and the table and chatted for quite a bit before Maka and Soul finally put out all the food and sat down at the table.

"This is amazing you guys thank you!" Tsubaki said.

"Yeah this is delicious!" Black Star said as he shoved food into his mouth.

"I'm impressed everything here is absolutely symmetrical!" Kid said. Everyone gave him a funny look except Liz and Patty who just rolled their eyes.

"Let us explain." Liz said.

"Kid is obsessed with symmetry." Patty said clapping her hands together.

"I'm not obsessed!" Kid said.

"Yes you are, you can't even use a weapon with out two exactly the same ones." She turned to the rest of them. "Patty and I are twin guns in our weapon form we're exactly alike."

"But in their human forms their uneven not even their boobs are the same sizes!" He yelled receiving a slap from the back of the head from Liz. His head hit the table and didn't go back up till she spoke.

"I guess since we all just met each other I guess we should tell each other about where we came from." Liz suggested.

"Liz and I are from Brooklyn."

We're the infamous Thompson Sisters, that is until Kid came and took us off the streets."

"Tsubaki is from Japan and so am I but I was raised here in Death City by the academy." Black Star said and looked to Maka for her to speak next.

"Well I grew up in a small town outside of Chicago. Nothing special there! I lived there with my mom and dad, until my mom and dad got divorced and she left to travel."

"Your mother abandoned you?" Tsubaki asked.

"No she wanted to take me with her but my papa refused to let her. They're now filing custody claims. I think in light of recent events that might end, and Mama will come here."

No one looked at her except Soul.

They all felt pity for her but Soul all he saw was her strength. He realized it must've been hard on her growing up without a mother and that man for her father.

"What about you Soul?" She asked.

"Everyone knows the story Maka I'll tell it some other time." He said sitting back in his chair.

"Come on Soul. We only know the rumors not the true story! Tell us when and where did the infamous Soul Eater begin."

"Fine then!" He said.

"If I'm going to tell this story lets at least sit in the living room." He said scooting his chair back and looked at them with a dead like seriousness. "But I want you to know, if this leaves the room I will eat your soul."

* * *

A/N: Haha cliffhanger :P If you couldnt tell there is a lot more to his story than it seems and even then Soul's darkest secret is yet to be revealed! Please review!


End file.
